Do You Love Me
by airstreamlover
Summary: Rose asks Scorpius how he feels about her in order to find out if they are ready for the next step in their relationship. His answers surprise her and he takes some time to explain. Rose/Scorpius Fluff


Thank you Juustsmile for editing and encouraging me to work on this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...

* * *

**Do You Love Me?**

Rose sighed as she looked around the fourth floor corridor. She quickened her pace to the stairs headed up the moving staircase, scolding herself for not asking her cousin James for his map or cloak. _Oh well. _She thought. After she reached her destination, she stopped and looked at the blank wall of the seventh floor hallway, across from an odd looking tapestry. _Give me a place to be alone with my boyfriend, a place where no one can see us, a place that is just for us… _Turning, Rose looked at the door that had now appeared in the wall, leading into the Room of Requirement.

Rose was one of the few students that even knew this room existed. Her parents had always spread the rumor that it was destroyed in the final battle at Hogwarts. She had come across it one year when Scorpius Malfoy had been teasing her about her hair. Rose never let him see her cry, instead he saw her yell back and fight. Only after, when she was alone did she let herself show how much his words hurt.

That's the way the world saw Rose Weasley. The daughter of two war heroes, with her mothers brains and her father's temper. Sure, she was caring and sweet, but until she started dating, she never let anyone see the real her. She laughed at the irony in her life and then looked around at the room she had walked into. There was a large fireplace at the far end with a couch in front. A blanket was draped across the back of the couch big enough for a bed.

Rose took a deep breath and prepared herself for the night. She had been dating for six months and she was finally ready to take the next step with her boyfriend. Books had given her no comfort about what was going to happen and she was nervous. This would be her first time and before she went through with it she wanted to make sure that it was going to be with someone who loved her. Just as she was going over what she would say to him. The door opened and in walked her boyfriend of six months, the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. In walked Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius wasted no time in taking in his surroundings, he walked straight up to Rose and ran his hands through her hair and kissing her like he always did. Rose melted into the kiss and stuck out her bottom lip when he pulled away. He laughed, "I just walked in Rose, let me at least take off my shoes before you jump me."

Rose laughed with him, but on the inside she was shaking. Scorpius grabbed her hand and dragged her down onto the couch on top of him. He talked about classes, friends, his parents, and how he felt about upcoming NEWTs, but Rose was too nervous to really listen. She just nodded her head and smiled. Eventually Scorpius grew quiet and Rose looked up at his face. Taking a shaky breath, she decided that she wanted to see if they really were ready for the next step. "Scorpius, would you buy me flowers if we got in a fight?" She asked very suddenly.

Scorpius looked down at her confused. "Why were we fighting?" he asked, obviously missing the point. Rose spoke again,

"It doesn't matter, but if we did, would you get me flowers?"

Scorpius looked like he was thinking about it and then he looked down and answered with one word.

"No."

Rose glanced at him with wide eyes. _Well, at least he's being honest. _She thought. _He probably is just trying to show me that he won't lie, just for sex. _She recovered and decided to ask something else.

"Do you like me?" Rose was positive she knew the answer to this one, so she was surprised when she heard his voice say quite simply,

"No."

Rose felt her stomach twist and she sat up. Looking at the fire burning in front of them. _Maybe I'm just not asking the right questions._ She peeked over at him, he was still laying down looking at her. She decided to ask another,

"Do I ever cross your mind when you're not with me?" Rose looked at him for his answer. He looked right back at her and again, answered,

"No."

Rose could feel her eyes start to sting but held the tears in. Telling herself not to let her feelings show. _So, you don't care. You don't even think about me._ She stared at the floor, her red hair blocking him from view.

"Do you love me?" Rose asked as a final resort, how could he say no? When he had dated her for six months despite the feelings there parents had. Despite the way the school talked about them. _How could he not care about me? _Scorpius answered her, still lying down on the couch casually,

"No."

Rose stood up and looked at him, furious that she had thought that Scorpius Malfoy could ever feel for her. Angry that she had thought he was different than what people said. Heartbroken that she loved someone like him.

"Fine then. Choose one. Me, or your life." _Last chance Scorpius._ She thought, and waited. She didn't have to wait long, he replied immediately with an indifferent tone. Emphasizing to her that his choice was obvious.

"My life."

Rose turned and started to walk out the door, not letting Scorpius see the tears that were rolling down her cheek.

"Rose! Wait!" Scorpius jumped up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her around to look at him. The man who broke her heart. He looked at the tears on her face and smiled at how the smartest girl in Hogwarts couldn't see what was right in front of her.

"Let me explain." He dragged her around to the couch again and knelt down in front of her. "I answered all those questions honestly, even though that may not have been the way you wanted me to. Let me tell you how I answered." He paused,

"If we fought, Rose, I wouldn't get you flowers, I would buy you the world, if it would make up for whatever I said." He looked at her face, but he could tell she was barely listening.

"I don't like you, because, who could?" Rose closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were falling. "Who could simply like you, Rose, when you are the most amazing person in the world? Who could ever say that only liking you was even an option?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him with confusion. He took his thumb and wiped away the tears on her face, leaving his hand on her cheek. He spoke again,

"You asked if you ever crossed my mind. I can understand why you would ask that, because you can't tell what I'm thinking, so I'll tell you. Rose, you don't just cross my mind; you occupy every thought I have. There is not a moment in my day that I don't think about you."

Rose still looked confused. Scorpius got up and sat next to her, turning to face her. He put his other hand on her face and gently turned her to face him. Making sure there were no more tears on her face he continued,

"I don't love you Rose, I used to, when I was eleven years old and you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." He blushed, recalling his younger self.

"I loved you when I was twelve and you were the smartest girl in our class." He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.

"I loved you when I was thirteen and you were more caring than everyone who surrounded you." He kissed her other cheek just as soft, then leaned back,

"I loved you when I was fourteen and I teased you, just to see the fire in your eyes when you got angry." He kissed her forehead, then moved down to look in her eyes,

"I loved you when I was fifteen and we decided to be friends, and sometimes I got to see a side of you that no one else did." He smiled at this, remembering the times they would spend in the library studying.

"I never stopped loving you when we were sixteen and you dated another boy." His eyes were swimming with the pain of that memory and Rose remembered how he was so gloomy that year. He leaned in and put his mouth next to her ear and whispered,

"When I was seventeen though, we started dating and I stopped loving you Rose, because I got to see the real you, and I realized that there was no word to describe the way I felt about you anymore. If love is a strong word, then the way I feel for you is ten times as strong. I loved you more and more every day Rose, and love can no longer explain how strong my feelings for you are."

Scorpius gently pushed her down onto the couch so that she was lying on her back. He leaned over her, resting on his elbows so that she felt none of his weight. He looked into her eyes and she saw the passion and the fire in his. Finally she understood how he felt. He kept looking at her as he explained his final answer,

"You told me to choose between you, and my life. You didn't see that I could make that choice in a second, because you _are _my life, Rose. And I'd choose you any day." Scorpius leaned down and kissed her lips, with a passion that she had never felt from anyone before. Rose smiled, and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She never thought she could be this happy after someone had said they _didn't _love her. Yet another way Scorpius Malfoy had surprised her, and yet another way they would surprise the world.

* * *

Review? Yes.


End file.
